The Spectre
by cobra
Summary: Sequel to The Chase. Xander, Wesley and Tim help out a few friends they've made along the way of life.


Fic: The Spectre

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Sequel to The Chase. Will have prequels most likely.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

PRO.

The 1967 Chevy Impala slid sidways along the blacktop highway. The large eighteen wheeler pushing it further and further across the black surface. As both vehicles came to a stop the door of the big truck opened, a man, a demon, stepped from the cab and walked toward the demolished car. An evil smile on his face. The demon didn't hear the squel of tires till it was to late. A late model Ford Expedition slide side first into the demon, pinning it between the back of the Impala and the larger form of the the SUV. A figure dressed in black stepped from the SUV with an air of confidence, or arrogance.

"Not today buddy.", The man said as he walked past the demon and forced the drivers side door of the Impala open. An unconcious Sam Winchester quickly fell from the drivers seat.

"I'll kill you.", The demon screamed in anger as one after another the man from the SUV carried the injured men from the Chevy.

"Heard it before.", The man said with a flippant tone as he picked the Colt from the ground and held it in his hands. He pointed it toward the demon slowly.

"There's only one shell left. I'm not the one you want."

"For once, I've heard a demon say something smart.", The man answered with a casual tone that only further aggrivated the demon., "Tell daddy I said hi."

The man walked around the front of the SUV with a slight whistle, settling into the drivers seat with a casual blur. As the SUV pulled away the demon slumped to the ground in defeat. And screams erupted from the body as black mist billowed from it's mouth.

John Winchester woke with a start, trying to set up in his hospital bed he noticed his arms and legs were restrained.

"Calm down Johnny-boy.", A familiar voice said from the doorway of the room. John looked in the direction, taking a moment for his eyes to refocus.

"Xander?"

"The one and only."

"How did you find us?", John asked as Xander moved over and unstraped his arms and legs.

"Got your message a week ago., "Xander started as he handed John a glass of water., "Tried to contact you through the usual channels. When I couldn't I figured something must be wrong. I had Wesley cast a locator spell. I was on your trail for four days when I found you."

"Are Dean and Sam okay?"

"Sammy's going to be fine. He woke up yesterday, he's in his room. Needless to say he doesn't really trust me."

"Dean?"

"Dean is in Coma John. The doctors don't think he'll ever come out of it. But I've got a few friends working on that."

"Dean's a fighter. He'll make it."

"Not a doubt from me. You Winchesters are to damn stubborn to die."

"You're one to talk kid."

"True.", Xander said with a smile as he took a seat., " I've got the Devon Coven in England on alert. There trying to help Dean as we speak."

"How'd you pull that off. They've never helped me before."

"I work for the Council of Watchers now John. Second in command."

"Moving up in the world.", John said with a smile and a nod of respect.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past year to offer you a job and some help. Don't you ever check your damn messages?"

"Not recently.", John said as he let out a sigh. He was about to speak again when Wesley Wyndam Price ran into the room.

"Dean's awake."

Xander, John, and Wesley walked into the room with steady steps. Xander helping John walk.

"Sup Dean?", Xander asked as helped the injured John set at the side of his son's bed.

"Not much dick. You pulled us out?", Dean asked with a smile as he shook Xander's hand. Xander only shrugged slightly. Then turned as Sam limped into the room.

"Hey bro.", Dean said with a smile as he sat up in bed, almost as if he wasn't injured.

"Hey, feelin okay?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." Dean said with a smile as Sammy sat by there father.

"Sounds about right."

"Wesley and I are outta here. Give this family reunion some alone time. You know how I am with the mushy stuff." Xander said with a smile as he turned and began to walk from the room., "We'll stop back by tomorrow morning to pick you up. Then, we'll see what we can do about this demon."

"Who the hell are you?", Sam asked as he tried to stand, only to be held down by his father.

"I'm a friend.", Xander said with a smirk as he and Wesley walked from the room.

"Seeya Xand. Take it easy Wussley.", Dean yelled as they two left the room, a middle finger soon found it's way around the door jam for a moment before it to disappeared.

"Does anyone want to fill me in?", Sam asked with an exasperated look on his face. John smiled slightly.

"About four years ago, right after you left for college, Dean and I were on a hunting trip in the town of Santa Carla, a vampire infested hell on earth."

"Vampires? Vampires aren't real."

"Yeah Sammy, they are.", Dean said with a serious voice, a voice that spoke of pain.

"We were out numbered. No escape, when all of a sudden three people bust into the warehouse and it stared to sound like world war three."

"Three?"

"Xander, Wesley, and a kid, couldn't have been a day older than fourteen."

"Yeah, little Timmy's somethin.", Dean said with a slight smile., "Smart ass kid."

"So what. There hunters like us?", Sam asked with a slight smile.

"Not exactly. We're hunters Sammy. We take on a lot of bad things. But those guys, there destroyers."

"I don't get it."

"We save more than our share of lives, we destroy more monsters than most people dream of.", John started.

"But them. They save the world.", Dean finished with a slight smile.

Xander couldn't help but smile as he started the SUV. Wesley quickly put on his seat belt and leaned back.

"That spell took more out of me than I thought.", The mage said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Just rest up. There's no telling what's going to happen next."

"That's our life."

"Would you two shut up. I'm tryin to sleep back here.", Tim said from the back seat. Xander chuckled slightly.

"You could sleep through a Secold summoning. I should know, you have."

"I was drugged, when are you going to let that go?", Tim yelled as he sat up. Now seventeen he had grown into a hard fighter, and smart young man.

"Um, never."

"I can bring up a few highlights of your past Xand. Dawn told me all about the love spell."

"Truce?", Xander asked with a smirk still on his face.

"Deal.", Tim said as he laid back down using his trench coat for a pillow., "Now, both of you, shut the hell up."

END PRO.


End file.
